Sans y croire
by fleur de lisse
Summary: "Hermione, il faut le rentrer à l'intérieur du château comme les autres…""Non. Ça va le réveiller, il s'est bien battu aujourd'hui, il a besoin de se reposer.""Il est mort Hermione !" Ou quand on ne veux pas y croire...


**Salut tout le monde ! Me voila avec un petit Hermione/Blaise… C'est mon 3****ième**** couple préféré et j'avais envie d'écrire dessus. Ma meilleure amie TchOupii me l'a corrigé, gros merci ! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Le parc était orangé alors que le soleil se couchait tranquillement. Un homme en face du lac était sur le sol, immobile. Devant lui se trouvait une jeune fille, agenouillée à ses côtés en lui prenant la main. Elle regardait devant elle sans dire un mot.

Le parc était désert si on ne les comptait pas, ainsi que le rouquin qui s'approchait d'eux. Il avait l'air inquiet alors qu'il posa sa main sur le bras de la brunette. Elle ne réagit pas, ne tourna même pas la tête et ne dit rien.

— Hermione, viens, ça fait plus d'une heure que t'es là…

— Non, il faut que je veille sur lui. Si je pars n'importe qui peut l'attaquer. Tu te souviens quand il est rentré dans l'ordre ? Je lui ai promit qu'il serait en sécurité avec moi. Que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur sa sécurité.

— Hermione, il faut le rentrer à l'intérieur du château comme les autres…

— Non. Ça va le réveiller, il s'est bien battu aujourd'hui, il a besoin de se reposer.

— Il est mort Hermione !

Elle ne réagit toujours pas à ses mots. Elle finit par hausser les épaules.

— Non. Il dort. Voyons Ron, il ne peut pas être mort. Ça voudrait dire que j'ai échoué, je n'échoue jamais. Prendre soin de lui, le protéger, quoiqu'il arrive. Il dort.

Soudainement, il la prit par les épaules pour la retourner un peu vers lui et la secoua, la regardant dans les yeux.

— Il est mort Hermione, mort ! Il ne dort pas, je l'ai vue tomber, j'étais là, il était sous mes yeux quand il est tombé ! J'en suis vraiment désolé mais Blaise est mort !

Le visage d'Hermione se couvrit d'effroi et ses yeux se remplirent d'eau avant qu'elle ne se penche sur le corps de Blaise pour le secouer violemment.

— Réveille-toi ! Putain Blaise tu vas te réveiller oui ! Cria-t-elle alors que la tête de l'homme buta plusieurs fois contre le sol. Parle, bouge, fait quelque chose ! Blaise ! BLAISE !

Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage alors qu'elle embrassait plusieurs fois ses lèvres, dans l'espoir qu'il réagisse.

— Ça aurait dû le réveiller, c'est toujours comme ça, la personne aimée embrasse l'endormi et il se réveille ! Ce n'est pas juste que seuls les mecs puissent le faire ! Non, il est froid… FROID !

Elle pleura bruyamment sur son corps et Ron eut mal pour elle.

— Viens Hermione, on rentre… On va le ramener dans la grande salle…

— Non ! Non, là-bas il y a tous les morts, je ne peux pas…

— Mais il est…

— Ne dis rien ! Ne dis rien, je t'en prie, ne finit pas ta phrase… Je ne veux pas…

— D'accord… On va l'emmener dans une salle à côté…

Quand la jeune fille releva ses yeux pleins de larmes vers le rouquin, elle vit Draco juste derrière. Tous les deux, ils soulevèrent le noir et Hermione pleura longtemps sur le sol, dehors, alors qu'elle les voyait s'éloigner.

Tout était de sa faute à elle. C'était sa faute s'il s'était fait tuer, elle le savait. Elle avait le devoir de le protéger quoiqu'il arrive ! C'était à cause d'elle qu'il avait rejoint l'ordre, sa faute…

Elle sursauta à peine quand une personne prit place à ses côtés. Draco était revenu.

— Je comprends ta douleur. Si Harry était mort, je serais dans le même état… Tiens, il m'a dit de te la remettre si jamais il mourrait pendant la bataille. Tu vois, il savait les risques qu'il y avait…

Il se leva et partit une fois de plus. Elle ouvrit la lettre, tremblante.

_Je suis mort à l'heure qu'il est. Tu dois beaucoup pleurer, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'as jamais su retenir tes larmes. Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas pleurer, de sourire et de faire comme si tout allait bien. Si tu étais morte, j'en serais incapable. Alors je ne te le demande pas. _

_Pardonne-moi Hermione. Pardonne-moi de t'avoir laissée seule. J'espère qu'on a gagné, car si tu vis dans la terreur, je ne me le pardonnerais pas moi-même. _

_Voilà donc la chose que je te demande. Ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu m'avais promise une nouvelle vie et tu me l'as offerte. Je n'ai jamais été si heureux que depuis que t'es rentrée dans ma vie, Hermione. Je savais ce qui était en jeu, j'aurais pu ne pas y aller mais j'ai décidé de me battre. M'y as-tu obligé? Non. Avec Voldemort ça aurait été bien pire, j'aurais eut une vie abominable, j'aurais souffert bien plus. Merci de m'avoir donné la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé. _

_Autre chose, ne m'isole pas. Me mettre avec les autres morts va être dur pour toi mais c'est une étape à passer. Une étape vers le deuil. Mets-moi avec les autres, Hermione. Je t'aime._

_À dans très longtemps, j'espère._

_Blaise._

Hermione se leva et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait vers le château. Les deux garçons, en la voyant arriver, froncèrent les sourcils. Telle une fusée, elle entra dans la salle où était son amour et le prit dans ses bras.

— J'ai été égoïste… Je t'y amène…

Elle le prit dans ses bras et se leva. La jeune fille faillit tomber vers l'arrière mais commença à marcher. Draco avança vers elle, éberlué.

— Je l'amène dans la grande salle.

— Donne-le-moi, je vais le…

— Non, coupa-t-elle. Je l'amène moi-même.

— Je peux au moins lui jeter un sort poids-plume?

— Non.

Elle avança, le tenant fort contre elle. Elle avait mal au bras, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait s'écrouler au sol à tout moment mais tint bon. C'est elle et elle seule qui se devait de le faire.

Ses deux amis lui ouvrirent les portes et pénétrèrent la grande salle. Le silence se fit. Elle était frêle alors que le noir était bien battit et imposant, et c'était elle qui le portait. Le spectacle était assez impressionnant et bouleversant.

Le blond se mit devant elle.

— Laisse-moi t'aider maintenant, on est arrivé…

Draco passa ses mains sous le corps de son ami et marcha de reculons jusqu'à le poser avec les autres. Hermione s'agenouilla à ses côtés avant de se mettre sur lui.

— Je t'aime Blaise…

**Fin.**

J'ai un complexe sur la fin… Mais bon, vous me direz comment vous avez trouvé…


End file.
